Tainted
by LandMIA
Summary: itachi has taken a deep intrest in sasukes best friend Eimi how far will itachi push this lust? is there more than just lust? M downright M...
1. Chapter 1

sasuke's P.O.V  
i could not wait!i was bouncing in my seat! Eimi was coming over again today for a sleepover for the weekend! father and mother have taken a liking to Eimi, mother liked her for her kindness and hair, father respected her strength. Eimi had slept over before, but she has never met itachi before. i hope he likes her, she tries her best to help people. so i hope he likes her. he should  
two minuets.  
i looked over at Eimi, who looked at me smiling, she seemed just as existed as me.  
her grin widened and the time past and the bell rang, i jumped up happily and went over to her.  
"are you existed Eimi?!" i said in a hyper tone, she nodded.  
"do you think your brother will like me?" she asked, concerned about what itachi would think of her. i smiled  
"im sure he will, come on!" we both laughed childishly and ran out the class. we an back to my home and opened the door.  
Eimi removed her shoes and bag, taking up little space, she smiled and walked with me to the front room and said hello to my parents.  
"Eimi! come give me a hug!" my mother said happily, i know she wanted a daughter and Eimi was a lot like that for her.  
"mrs uchiha" Eimi bowed with a grin on her face. my mother frowned playfully.  
"Eimi its mikoto. " Eimi grinned more  
"hehe okay mikoto" Eimi said happily, mother smiled  
"come on let me do your hair!" my mother said with excitement in her voice. "father when is big brother coming home?" i asked father, as he smiled at them then at me  
"he will be home at dinner, you can introduce him to Eimi then alright sasuke?" i smiled widly and ran over to Eimi nd began playing with her hair too. mother and her laughed.

after mother did Eimi's hair, a braid that looked like a head band, we went to my room and played powerful ninja.

3rd person P.O.V

sasuke and Eimi played there game, she was a damsel and sasuke had to save her from the enemy.  
"oh help me please!" Eimi yelled playfully, giggling at the same time.  
"ill be there right away my dear!" sasuke laughed, they played on. then there was a yell from downstairs.  
"sasuke Eimi dinners ready!" mikoto yelled "and itachi's home!" she yelled once again. sasuke grinned.  
"come on Eimi you can meet my brother!" Eimi grinned also, and followed sasuke downtairs to meet itachi for the first time.

itachi's P.O.V  
coming home felt nice, and i was also to meet sasuke's nest friend ,Eimi.  
sasuke had said she was caring and hates disappointing people, particularly me since me and my brothers close relationship.  
i removed my bag and shoes and took a seat in the kitchen, as sasuke and his friend entered...  
shes his friend!... she was...cute. she jumped around with sasuke happily. i smiled at them, however i felt the lust grow in the pit of my stomach.  
this was bad, but i didn't want that lust to go...

3rd person P.O.V

itachi felt the lust build. something about her was... alluring. she seemed to just glow.  
he tried pushing it down, and did for a while as his brother and Eimi came closer, sasuke put and arm around Eimi.  
"big brother this is Eimi, and Eimi this is my big brother Itachi" Eimi blushed and bowed her head, itachi smiled gently.  
itachi took her small warm, soft hand kissed it, her blush only deepened.  
'shes shy' itachi thought and smiled at her again. she grinned at him.  
"pleasure to meet you itachi" 'she's also polite' itachi thought and quickly took a liking to her.  
"a pleasure to meet you to, Eimi" Eimi blushed. mikoto smiled at the family. she hoped that Eimi and sasuke would marry in the future, she'd always wanted a daughter.  
"alright dinner everyone!" mikoto laid out the food. it all looked lovely. Eimi sat beside sasuke and mikoto and opposite from itachi.  
itachi could not look away, he tipped his head down like he would normally but his eyes stuck to her.  
itachi kept trying to push the feeling down, however it was becoming hard to do so.  
itachi stared at Eimi thought the small conversation dinner. her movement, her soft giggle her eyes her hair her... her everything.

finally it became dark. sauske and Eimi went to sasukes room to play some more  
itachi walked up the stairs, his mind stuck on Eimi. she was so... pure.  
he herd them laughing and put his ear to the door, and listen to them playing.  
"hey sasuke over here!" Eimi called out as sasuke looked around for whatever he was looking for.  
"oh yhea there... ouch!" sasuke tripped over, Eimi's laugh sounded again. itachi found her to be very... unresistant.  
"hahaha! sasuke are you alright?" she asked, sasuke hnned and got up, only to trip again, and this did Eimi.  
Eimi feel on top of him laughing just as he was. they began to play fight.  
itachi shook his head and carried on to his room. 'she's just a friend... nothing more' he tolled himself, though he wished she were more.

sasuke and Eimi played for a long time, until around 1 in the morning when they began telling ghost story's.  
finally Eimi yawned and got up picker her cloths up. she then smiled.  
"im going to change, see you in a moment sasuke." she said quickly since the family was asleep.  
Eimi left the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

itachi was sucking in his room. well more like he was sat in the dark mad because Eimi had turned him on in the kitchen.  
he growled a little before hearing light footsteps passing his room. he got up silently and peered outside. it was Eimi.  
Eimi felt as if she were being watched by someone. she stopped and looked around, but saw nothing, so carried on the bathroom  
when Eimi was done she went down stairs.

Eimi silently went down stairs for a drink, she went into the kitchen and got a drink. then some noise.  
"you know little kids like you should be in bed" his silky voice rang out.

Eimi's pale cheeks burned as she slowly turned to face her homies elder brother.. only to early have a heart attack, and almost losing the ability to breath. there... in a small towel that hung suggestively around his waist was sasuke's, very attractive older brother. his raven hair clung to his surprisingly and insanely muscled form, which was wet from the shower he had just taken.

"i-i was j-just getting a d-drink f-for me and s-sasuke. gomenasi..." she blushed. itachi was still looking right at her, she felt naked in front of him...  
itachi only nodded, as his eyes glazed over her small form. even though she was young, she was very very small for her age. she was about sasuke's height though she was two years older.  
itachi came over to the counter and got a few things out.  
"try this drink... its one of my own.." he said, knowing she would be oblivious to what was in it. he slipped a secret into the drink. he handed it to her.  
"th-thank you" she said slowly as she sipped from the cup. it was amazing! she smiled.  
"i-its really good! thank you" she said happily. itachi inwardly smirked as he saw her slide down the cupboards. "m-my legs feel numb"  
itachi gave her a look "are you okay?" he said, she missed the amusement in his voice.  
"i-i can s-stand..." Eimi small voice said. itachi smirked, that she didn't see.  
"come. ill help you up" he reached out and lifted her, putting his arm around her waist. she blushed.  
"th-thank you" she said as itachi rubbed his hand over her waist and back. she felt this blushed but felt slightly uncomfortable

itachi took Eimi upstairs, but instead of stopping at sasuke's room, itachi kept walking.  
"w-where are w-wer going?" Eimi said slightly panicked. itachi smoothed his hand over her back once more.  
"im gonna show you something, but only in my room. and it will be out little secret" itachi says softly, she believed him  
"o-okay" she said slowly. itachi smiled gently and opened his bed room door, she went in holding his arm out of weakness

"where gonna play a game" itachi whispered in her ear, Eimi shivered.  
"w-what game?" she said tierdly but still happy.  
"its called pleasure. but you have to take your cloths off. its in the rules." Eimi spun around and gave him a shocked look.  
"b-but why? t-that seems h-harsh" she said. itachi began to get tired of playing games. he took the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head.  
she gasped and covered her chest, she was wearing a bra since she was a c cup already! itachi's eyes widened at there size.  
Eimi covered he chest, but itachi just gripped her wrists still staring at her breasts .Eimi looked away.  
however she felt itachi push her onto the bed. Eimi squeaked, as she looked up at itachi, who was still standing there, staring.  
Eimi felt he body become weak as she felt herself become tired. she was only able to keep her eyes open out of fear  
"w-what are y-you doing itachi?!" she exclaimed as much as she could. itachi gave her a dark smirk.  
"shh... it's just a game" itachi whispered as he climbed on top of her now shaking form. her eyes widened a little more.  
itachi pulled down her pajama bottoms, rubbing her legs at the same time. itachi then got up, his body and hair still damp, and removed the towle form his waist.  
in any other situation Eimi may have blushed and looked away, however right now she was in fear of this man standing inches away from her.  
Eimi tried to get up, however itachi pinned her down and stroked her face.  
"your beautiful" he muttered as he gazed over her naked shaking form.  
he took her hand, and placed it down on his long male part. she tried pulling her hand back but he had his hand over hers, keeping he in place  
Eimi cried softly as she tried to push him off of her. however he was stronger.  
"don't you dare push me away" itachi whispered in her ear.  
"b-but this i-is w-wrong" itachi just smirked at her.  
"shh..." itachi said softly " open your mouth" Eimi's eyes widened, however a sharp look from him shut her up and she opened her mouth.  
she was in shock as itachi shoved his member into her mouth. she gagged.  
"suck it" he groaned, her mouth was small. "now..." he ordered.  
Eimi tried to speak however, she could hardly breath, let alone talk or even make a noise.  
Eimi gave in, wanting it to end, and sucked on his member, shocking every time took him in. itachi grunted in pleasure and pushed his hips against her lips. she felt so good...  
"that's good... your... ugggg... your doing ... argg...grate" he growled after saying that. Eimi shivered.  
she went faster trying to end it quickly. itachi groaned.  
"you feel ...uggg ..." he didn't finish as he spilled his liquid into her warm mouth. itachi still ,however, did not remove himself.  
"swallow... now" with much effort as not t heave, Eimi swallowed the vile bitter liquid.  
Eimi gagged and heaved, when itachi removed himself. however the elder uchiha was not finished with her yet.  
"good..." he said. his hands traveled in between her legs. she gasped as she felt her most sensitive part being touched, quite harshly.  
she was tiny! her hole would be... she would be so tight... he hardened by the thought of it. he licked his lips at her form. her chest bouncing a littel from shortage of breath. he grabbed one quickly and took it in his mouth, licking her soft nipple gently.  
Eimi sqeaked at the new touch. she didn't like it, she tried again to wiggle out, however itachi's hands went oh her hips keeping her in place.  
"s-stop!" she squeaked again, as he played with her southern area roughly. it hurt so bad.  
"it hurts... stop...please...no...please" she pleaded with him. itachi ignored her pain, she looked away and tried pulling her hands away. itachi simply pinned he arms above her.  
itachi then seen that she refused to look at him, he tied her arms into place with chakra strings.  
"look at me Eimi" she shook her head, closing her eyes. itachi growled at he disobedience.  
" Eimi..." he said, the warning tone in his usually gentle voice, made her open her eyes, but not look at him.  
he grasped her chin and made her look at him. he looked down after seeing her lovely eyes gleam with fear and terror. and continued to mess with her sacred area.  
itachi then lined himself up with her small hole, and pushed inside her. Eimi's large eyes, widened as he did so,  
she was about to scream, however the sound was muffled by itachi's warm lips against her's. Eimi fought him, but his strength was far Superior to her own.  
"your so tight Eimi... warm and...uggg...tight" he warped his legs around her hips and went deeper, tearing her hymen apart. itachi kisses her again as she screamed, and the blood pooled out, he used this to slide in and out of her with ease.  
"s-stop i-it h-h-hurts so b-bad"  
"shhh..." was all he said before pulling out only to force himself back in her harshly.  
it was so painful, and there was nothing she could do. itachi had his way with her, for two hours.

after the two hours he released his sweet essence into her body. making sure everything went inside and stayed there, when he was sure, he pulled out.  
"that was good Eimi." itachi said as he flopped to the side, catching his breath.  
never had Eimi felt so dirty, so tainted before. she felt like all the water in the universe could no clean her sin. itachi got up, and dressed her quickly.  
slowly he picked her up and carried her back to sasuke's room, sasuke was fast sleep. itachi placed her down on the bed, and whispered a few things before leaving.  
"its out little secret Eimi, no one would believe you. " he paused as her face held fear.  
" i can't wait until you sleep again Eimi... i can't wait one bit"  
with that done, itachi left. leaving sasuke sleeping soundly, bit poor Eimi dreading sleeping at her best friends again. she curled up and cried silently. this was going to be awkward in the morning. she thought as she fell to sleep, entering a world of nightmares and tainted lived.

(finally finished! hope you like it, got loads of help from a friend XXBeautifulPain :) anyway thanks and BYE! )


	2. Chapter 2

3RD person P.O.V:  
it hurt. The pain. The sore aching between her legs burned with the pain of forced entrance. It stung... she felt a numb pain. And it tore her apart. That was years ago. But now? even worse...  
since that day, Eimi has tried to avoid going around her best friend's house in fear of his elder sibling, in fear of what he'd do... she had sleep over yes, when his was gone. Sasuke, he could tell something was up and it made him sad that she wasn't satisfied or happy there anymore. But now a darker fate waited...  
it was while she was out training with her best friend that her entire family was murdered by the sand village. When she went home that night all that was left were rotting bodies and the deep thick smell of blood that had now become the foundation of an empty home... numb... that feeling was back again. She felt only pain. Her body refuse to work as she fell... no sound not a cry... she couldn't make herself cry... she felt nothing but pain. Then it got worse... eventually her body gave way, her eyes closed and he dark came and swallowed her.

it was two weeks later, she woke in hospital. Sasuke was looking down at her, worry in his eyes and holding her hand softly afraid to lose that light.  
"S-sasuke?"  
"I'm here, don't worry " he said with concern. his hand's holding hers tightly.  
"w-wha..." he put his hand to her fore head  
"shh.. your going to be okay Eimi... you're going to be just fine..."

Eimi's P.O.V  
i woke in a soft bed. i opened my eyes, slowly, as they were sore from the new light , Sasuke's face changed into a wide grin when i opened my eyes. i smiled at him happily  
"sas...uke " he hugged me tightly  
" eimi... im so happy your okay" I hugged him  
"sasuke... there dead...arn't they" he looked at me sadly and nodded. i breathed as i held my eyes. sasuke hugged me again

two weeks later:  
i was walking around the gardens, it was the first time being outside since the death of my family. i smiled looking at the birds and trees. i was here with sasuke, but he was in bed, he had a rough night and went to bed early. i then felt like i was being watched. i turned and saw my nightmare in flesh and blood.  
"Hello...Eimi" my eyes just winded as i shivered. Itachi Uchiha, my best friends older brother... the man who took my dignity.  
My life.  
He had a sick smirk plastered on my face. I backed away  
"y-you"  
"Eimi, why are you afraid?" I backed off  
"s-stop it, get away" I moved around him and ran inside and locked Sasuke's door and I had lied down in his bed with him. I refused to move from that spot.

I knew I was in true danger here... but where else could I possibly go... Itachi was going to have me, one way or another...

it was tonight I knew.. I was desperate for water and the toilet. Sasuke was still asleep. I decided I would take my chance, as I opened the door silently. I looked around... he wasn't there. I was quite and quick.  
I went downstairs and had my drink. I then went to the bathroom... as I left my mouth was covered. My eyes widened knowing it was going to happen... His voice was like silk. Sickly smooth.  
" finally" he tore my away, throwing me in a room... flashbacks... this room..The same room. Everything how it was. I shook. "my dear, iv waited for you, you've avoided me... no longer will you do so" I felt his hand stripping me, but I was powerless

*3rd P.O.V:  
she shook as his cold hands which matched his cold heart touched her warm flesh.  
He kissed her, kissing her neck. He truly, had not done it since her. He felt more than lust for this young girl.. He wanted her  
he wasted little time; he wanted her on him, as he stripped himself, holding her down with one arm, kissing her lips as she struggled to get away from his iron grip.  
he pulled her legs apart and lined up, smirking at the girl, as he pushed into her, not even hesitating to pound small Eimi's body.  
Her scream would wake the dead. It hurt... just like the first time.  
He pounded, shoving himself in her, as she cried, her tears leaving an invisible tattoo on his skin. Though he didn't care and kissed her again. She moaned in defiance and felt her body already become sore from the constant pounding.

His room was dark and grim. All she could hear and see was the white of his eyes, the glowing red of them, as well as his groans and pants. She looked into his eyes. There was more than lust in his eyes. She closed her eyes  
"no...Don't close your eyes, open them now" she tensed and opened them, "good look at me... LOOK AT ME!" she jumped and looked only at him.  
His eyes travelled her body. Her breasts had grown. They were a decent size as he suckled on them. She flinched and looked away  
"do not face away from me" she looked back at him to see his red eyes daring her to look away. She faced him and only him, as he did insult her body, and destroy more of her life.  
He came. Finally. It hurt her a lot, feeling his already far to large size pound her let alone grow as he came inside her.  
Pain... it hurt.. Badly. She knew it would leave scars, physically and mentally every time. She looked at the man who did this to her. He smirked and sat up, standing and pulling his trousers up. he was looking at He the entire time.  
"Id leave before i do it again sweetheart" she jumped up, and grabbed a towel having a shower.  
She scrubbed herself raw red. Harder and harder. Finally she stopped after she began bleeding. She left to sasuke's room, and slept in his bed with sasuke. Scared to leave his side.

She felt safe with sasuke there. She was protected  
from the monster


End file.
